Phantom Kombat
by lobitodelaire
Summary: This is just Beta chapter to see how fan of both franchise react to it. Rating set to T but if you like the story it will go to rate M for the fatalities Clockwork master of time sees a massive war involving all of the realm and timelines. In order to prevent that from happening he send his apprentice Danny Phantom to get involved in the Mortal Kombat.


**Hello everyone for those who had read by other two story and been wondering what the hell happen why i stop uploading, the simple answer by comp when belly up and i lost everything that I had writing down and plan for. So pretty much i need to start from scratch it will be a while before i can post anything on those two stories. I'm currently using and old laptop but i wouldn't put too much faith in it, I'm saving everything i will writing from now on a usb drive. Again I'm sorry for taking so long to come back **

**Now for this story it was inspired Ghost Prince of Edenia and the fact that i like both franchises. This chapter is pretty much a Beta to see how fans from both franchise take it. A bit of a back story this takes place right before the last's fights of the first mortal Kombat tournament MK9 of the second timeline. Danny as in Danny Phantom has been ask by his mentor Clockwork master of time or as some know him the annoying stopwatch. In the show he is the primeval of time, he see everything that will, could, would, wouldn't and couldn't happen as watching a river. In one of those time he sees a massive war involving all of the realms as well as the timeline ending in the destruction of all. In order to prevent it from happening he sends Danny to get involve and stop it but only after he was train by the best teachers that once live or are death in combat among other things.. **

**Hope you like it, sorry for all the grammar error and without further here is the beta chapter.**

* * *

"Liu kang you are the sole Earth realm warrior to advance to this final stage of the tournament" said Shang Tsung from where he was sitting. Liu kang walk to the center of the arena where Ermac was waiting for him but before he could, everyone hear a voice speak.

"You are wrong." Said a voice. Everyone turn to look for the owner of the voice.

"How dare of you to say I'm wrong…. Show yourself and said that to my face" Shang Tsung yell as he look for the source of the voice.

"He isn't the sole earth warrior left on this tournament" said the voice again but this time everyone follow where it was coming from because of the sound of step coming from that area. Danny step out of the shadows.

"Who are you to say that? I'm the organizer of this tournament so for I know who is left and who has been eliminate." Shang Tsung said as he was preparing to release a fire ball to Danny.

Raiden step in between them stopping Shang Tsung from attacking. "Let him speak Shang Tsung, for I would like to hear why he has said that. Why would you say that Liu kang is not the last earth warrior?"

"Because is true. He isn't the only one left" Raiden incline his head for Danny to continue.

"He is one of them but not the last one. Night-wolf is still in this tournament he never lost a fight, as a matter of fact he along with Liu kang haven't had a fought a single fight in the tournament. "Raiden realize this as well as the other fighters but before anyone could speak Danny keep talking.

"Sonya hasn't lost a fight as well. She defeated one of the two assassins you send to kill her Shang Tsung. The other I defeated, let's not forget about your personal lab dog of a coward Kano. Who waited for your assassins to tire her out so he could step in to fight her but instead of that happening she defeated him, the only reason he is alive is because you interrupt the fight afraid of your lab dog dying. Making Kano forfeit the fight. As for me, some of your fighters or assassins that you send to kill me, challenge me in the name of the tournament other didn't. So if I did lost a fight, it wasn't involving the tournament."

Shang Tsung was angry no one ever had challenge him and beat him like this mortal had done, by expose so many loops holes in the rules that he had set on top of the elder gods rules. Raiden saw what Danny was speaking to be true.

"Let us continue the tournament but now earth realm has 4 warriors instead of only one" Spook Raiden before Shang Tsung could said or do something.

"Let us continue this..."

"Actually Raiden we already have won" that simple statement shook everyone, making them look at Danny as he started talking again making sure to stop any complaining for Shang Tsung.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but under the rules of the tournament set by the elder gods, no one is allow to hired fighters from other realms to fight for them? Correct?" Danny look at Raiden for confirmation, all Raiden did was nod.

"So by hiring the Lin Kuei, an earth realm clan you broke the rules Shang Tsung. That's one 1" Danny raise his finger

"You are also not allow to send assassins during the tournaments to eliminate the combatants before yea but not during" Danny said finishing by raising two fingers.

"All combatants must enter the tournament of their own free will and not force into." Danny raise his third fingers as he look at Shang Tsung making him close his mouth and not allow him say what he was about to and afterwards he send a look at Sonya.

Raiden in that instance rouse his hand into the air and lighting struck him teleporting him away. A few seconds later the mortal kombat symbol glow a golden color kicking Liu Kang and Ermac out of the arena and forming a golden barrier around it blocking anyone from stepping on it.

"What's happening?" Ask Jonny for he wasn't the only one thinking that. Never in all the time the tournament has occur has this happening before, where the arenas glow gold and prohibit anyone from stepping on them. Everyone was talking about what had just happen and to why Raiden had disappear so sudden but most important it was about who Danny truly was and why he knew so much about the rules.

Kitana had decided enough was enough and walk to Danny to ask him some questions. She ignored the look she was getting from everyone as she got close to Danny.

Danny had his arm cross over his chest and his face was sideways as he was in a staring contest with Ermac since he got kick off the arena. Everyone could see Ermac staring right back as Danny but no one could see Danny eyes because of the angle of his face, after a while they notice Ermac had flinch and some swear that they could see fear in Ermac's face for a slip second but then it was gone. At that moment Kitana got close enough to Danny to speak.

"How do you know so much about the rules of the tournament?" Kitana ask as she waited for Danny to turn around to face her. Danny turn to look at her but not fully that's when Kitana saw a small glimpse of a bright almost deadly green color around Danny crystal blue eyes that only she saw since it was visible from someone as close as her to see and it was gone after he gave her his full attention.

"My mentor had me read everything he had on the Mortal Kombat tournament" said Danny as if it wasn't important.

"If you don't mind me asking. Who your mentor is? And how does he know about the Tournament? Not a lot of people know about Mortal Kombat only a select few who are chosen to participated know" ask someone else who got close, Danny and Kitana turn to look who had ask the question. Sonya was standing there along with Jacks, Night wolf, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Jonny Cage.

Danny took a quick look around without moving his eyes just by what was in his eye views an using his senses, he notice that everyone was paying attention to him even if they did right out show it. He smirk showing his fangs.

"My mentor is old. He teach me everything he knows about Mortal kombat, heck it wouldn't surprise me if he ever attended a tournament"

"Your mentor attended a tournament? He didn't participate in one?" ask Kung Lao as he was just as curious as Liu Kang and pretty much everyone but more since aside from the white lotus only those who were good enough would be invaded to participate and not just watch.

"He isn't a fighter….. Mind you that doesn't mean he can't fight" Danny chuckles a bit "He prefer to watch and record everything he sees."

"But you haven't answer as to why you knew about those rules that no one knew until now" Ask Liu Kang. Danny chuckle again giving almost an echo to it as it was hear clear around the room as Danny was standing right next to them.

"Like I say" Danny uncross his arms and started to walk away but not before placing a hand on Kitana shoulder and looking at everyone sideways "My mentor is old, it wouldn't surprise me he's older than the elder gods themselves." That comment froze and shook everyone to their cords, Danny turn around but before he took his hand of Kitana shoulder or walk away he whisper something in Kitana ear so low that she was the only one to hear and walk away to an area of the arena that had opens doors to the outside where it was raining.

* * *

**What did you guy's thing? Good or bad? Should i keep writing the story? Also if i keep writing the story it will be a rate M**


End file.
